How to Save a Life Star Wars Song Fic
by NightWing18
Summary: Song Fic about Anakin and Obi-Wan. Told in Obi-Wan's POV.


**(I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS)**

_**Step one, you say we need to talk.**_

"Anakin!" I called. "Can I talk to you?"

_**He walks, you say sit down it's just a talk.**_

_**He smiles politely back at you: **_

_**You stare politely right on through.**_

He walked right past me. He never does that. "Anakin, sit down! It's just a talk." He smiled at me. It was different that time. It was more of a polite smile, not one shared between friends. I stared back at him.

_**Some sort of window to your right,**_

_**As he goes left and you stay right.**_

_**Between the lines of fear and blame,**_

_**You begin to wonder why you came.**_

We walked next to each other for a moment. I stopped at the window that we always stop at. He turned left and kept walking. I could tell he was afraid of something. And that he blamed... Someone... for something. _Why did I ever come up to him? _I thought.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend.**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness and,**_

_**Would I've stayed up with you all night.**_

_**Had I known how to save a life?**_

I watched him walk away. I knew I had lost a friend when he turned his back on my. I flashed back to my young padwan. I was almost never close to him. I knew something life threatening was going to happen. Now I knew I wasn't able to save his life.

_**Let him know that you know best**_

_**Cause after all you do know best.**_

I had tried to teach him. Let him know that I knew what was happening, how to help.

_**Try to slip past his defense**_

_**Without granting innocence.**_

I tried to reach him; to get past his barrier and let him know I was there. I didn't want him thinking I was just an innocent helper, though.

_**Lay down a list of what is wrong**_

_**Things you've told him all along. **_

_**Pray to God he hears you**_

_**And I pray to God he hears you!**_

I gave him rules. Advice. Anything I could think of. I gave him constructive criticism. Told him what was wrong. I always was telling him the same thing 2, 3 times. It should've been a clue... Jedi aren't one for praying, but I prayed that he would hear me. And understand.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend.**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness and,**_

_**Would I've stayed up with you all night.**_

_**Had I known how to save a life?**_

_**As he begins to raise his voice**_

_**You lower yours and grant him one last choice**_

He was yelling at me. I said quietly, "Anakin, you have to make a choice."

_**Drive until you lose the road**_

_**Or break with the ones you've followed**_

"Get in a ship and go to Padme. Take her with and Leave. Or, leave Padme, leave Palpatine, leave The Order, and never come back."

_**He will do one of two things:**_

_**He will admit to everything,**_

_**Or he'll say hes just not same.**_

_**And you'll begin to wonder why you came**_

"I've changed!", He yelled. "I'm not the same young padwan anymore, Obi-Wan!"  
_Why did I come? _I thought desperately.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend.**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness and,**_

_**Would I've stayed up with you all night.**_

_**Had I known how to save a life?  
**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend.**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness and,**_

_**Would I've stayed up with you all night.**_

_**Had I known how to save a life?**_

_**How to save a life...**_

_**How to save a life.**_

I look at my padwan, my friend as he slowly dies in the lava. "YOu were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!"  
"I Hate you!" He screamed. I turned and walked away, his screams folowing me to my ship. I picked up Padme and left, never to return.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend.**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness and,**_

_**Would I've stayed up with you all night.**_

_**Had I known how to save a life?  
**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend.**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness and,**_

_**Would I've stayed up with you all night.**_

_**Had I known how to save a life?**_

I have learned many things as a Jedi. But the lesson that was hardest to learn was that I DIDN'T know how to help Anakin. ANd I DIDN'T know How to Save a Life.

_**How to save a life...**_

_**How to save a life.**_

**(Feedback wanted!)**


End file.
